Aw a y from M e
by Verop
Summary: When Rakuto breaks some terrible news to Sachie, she has to face the facts- Either she can tell Rakuto she loves him, or she can wave goodbye to her sweetheart of 16 years.
1. Chapter 1

I cannot believe that I'm the second person to write a Wild Ones fanfic. T^T I'm so disappointed. Aw, well. ENJOY. ;D

-X-X-

"Rakuto," I sighed, just giving up.

He had me thrown in his arms, like a rag doll or something, carrying me to my room.

"You must rest," he said firmly.

I stared. "A tomato fell on my toe. It's not hurt,"

I was cooking, and one of the guys threw a tomato at each other. While trying to get them to calm down..I got pelted.

"That wasn't one tomato, that was about," Rakuto paused, staring up. "Eight or so."

"It's a TOMATO."

"Oh well," he opened the door to my bedroom and laid me gently down. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He sat next to me, smiling.

"If the princess is even a tiny bit hurt," he stated, whipping the hair away from my shoulders with the wave of his hand. "then she must rest,"

"This princess is fine," I whined.

Rakuto chuckled. He stood up and put his hand gently on my forhead. "Rest. Please,"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Rakuto turned, but he looked like he wanted to say something more.

I wish he would leave. I've gotten so confused lately concerning Rakuto. I don't know, but I think I like him. A lot.

"Sachi-sama,"

"Yeah?"

He turned a little, the light catching his face. It was then that I noticed how beautiful he looked, his hair pushed behind his ears, his eyes casting an amber like glow as they studied me, his lips curved into a kind smile. His shirt was unbuttoned, lower than usual, his sleeves pushed up.

"Would you like tomato soup?"

"Oh HA," I snapped. "Funny, hilarious."

Rakuto let out a laugh. "I'm serious!"

One of my grandpa's new gang members stuck his head in. His name was Rai.

"H-h-here, Miss Sachie Sama!" the man bowed, leaving the tray of soup on the floor by Rakuto's feet, running back to the kitchen worriedly.

"Um…thanks…" I said, but he had left too soon.

Rakuto brought the tray to my bedside table, setting it down cautiously. Rakuto looked around quickly, then ran to the door. He shut it, then turned to me.

"Sachie, there's something I need to talk to you about."

I straightened up immediately, alarmed. Rakuto sat next to me, frowning.

"Yeah?"

"Your grandfather has raised me since I was but a child," Rakuto began.

I nodded. "Duh."

"However, he doesn't want my smarts to be wasted on the gang," Rakuto stared into my eyes. "He wants me to leave Japan and go study at Harvard, in the United States."

--------x----------

Good? Should I continue? D: Or is it a failed story?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait you guys. It's been tough, heh.

-x-

I blinked. "…Harvard?"

"Hai."

"…But you need to be here. You're my bodyguard."

"But you don't need me," he smirked a little.

"…Well, yeah, but…" it was the tip of my tongue. "You're also a friend." Or more than that, I wanted to say.

"…We can always talk over the phone, write to each other," Rakuto said.

"It's not the same," I was beginning to get angry now, annoyed, hurt, rejected, and heartbroken. I turned away from him. "Just go, Rakuto. Whatever,"

I didn't see his expression, but he got up. And leaned over, embracing me tightly, his hands locked around me. I held in a gasp, pushing him away.

"…I'll see you then, Sachie. Will you come to say goodbye?" Rakuto said in a quiet tone.

"Of course," I frowned, looking up at him. "After all, you are my _friend._"

Rakuto gave me a smile. "Cool. Thanks."

He turned towards the door and walked out of my room. I glared after him, but soon, my expression saddened. I'd never thought he'd give in so easily…

-x-

"…_I'm going to Harvard," Rakuto said._

"_What?!" Rai swallowed._

"_I can't stay here."_

"_And why not?" _

"…_the boss's daughter is off limits, Rai. I can't put myself in danger," Rakuto gave him a feeble smile. "It would break her heart."_

"…_But you love her,"_

"_I know."_

"_She doesn't love you?"_

"_I'm not sure. I thought she did…but, she doesn't care if I leave."_

"_Perhaps she's just saying that."_

"_Or perhaps she really means it. No. I'm going."_

"_Rakuto, you said you'd try it to make sure of her feelings! This was never part of the plan!" Rai whimpered._

"…_Well," the boy sighed. "It is now. I feel horrible, playing her like that. But it's safer for the both of us, so the boss doesn't suspect anything."_

"_You're willing to go great lengths for that girl, aren't you?"_

"_All lengths." Rakuto replied, with a small smile. "All lengths, Rai."_

_-x-_

I put on my jeans, slipping them all the way up before I even started looking for a shirt. I had to convince Rakuto to stay, in a very sly way. If I could. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs and started to call his name.

"Rakuto!" I said.

He appeared by my side before I had finished the last syllable.

"You called, princess?"

"I need help with my homework."

-x-

"…Sachie, you're taking a lot of freedom," Rakuto laughed.

I had on a spaghetti strap, my hair pinned up. Apparanetly, seduction was not working. I scowled.

"Does it bug you?"

"No." Rakuto replied simply. "Anyway, look here. To find that these triangles are similar, you must put them into proportions. The sides have to"-

"This is hard."

"No, no it's not. Just use a formula and it will all be ok." Rakuto teased.

"…This is going to take months," I said.

"I'm leaving in the next two weeks; I'll find you a tutor before I go."

"I don't learn well from anyone else."

"I'll find someone with my same style of teaching."

"…It's not the same." I glared.

Rakuto sighed. "Sachie, you wanted me to leave, so"-

"Who said that!?"

"Why, you did. You said you didn't care. Whatever," Rakuto lifted a brow.

I gasped. "But I- and…hmph. Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I want you to go, so I can show you how independent I really am and how I _really_ _don't_ need you!"

He was quiet, and I took in my words. That stung, deeply, me being his first "love" and all. But that was when we were kids. And I've tried to tell the idiot that I was also in love with my first, but he doesn't get it.

"The triangles are not symmetrical," Rakuto coughed, swallowing. I looked at his eyes; they were wounded, hurt. I stared at the homework sullenly and put my hair down, grabbing my sweater from next to me, swinging it on.

"I get it, Rakuto." I said quietly, summarizing everything and doing a problem for him.

Rakuto nodded. "Good. I shall leave then,"

He got up and walked out of the room, without a glance backwards.


End file.
